


Low Blow

by PrincessAgony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Comedy, Connie Springer - Freeform, F/M, Human AU, Mario Cart, Modern AU, Sasha Being Sasha, Teasing, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, teen hangout, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: “I bet when Sasha and Connie are playing video games Sasha fucking cheats!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m back again with a short little one-shot/drabble/flffuyflufffluff thingy. I was at work and bored out of my mind when I went “I bet when Sasha and Connie are playing video games Sasha fucking cheats!” Then this little gem developed in my mind. I have caught the springles and I’m contagious guys. Springles is life, springles is love.

“You’re going down, baldy!”  
“Like hell I am, spud muncher!”  
“Oh hell yeah! Double speed boost.”  
“Oh shit dicks!” Connie screamed as his car swerved to the left to avoid hitting Sasha’s in the game.

The TV screen flickered as the two teens energetically competed in a game of Mario karts. Connie sat in his bean bag chair, legs tucked under his butt causing his skinny jeans to stretch tautly against his thighs, though slightly covered by his baggy sweater. Sasha, as always dressed in her favorite flannel button up and tights. She sat criss cross (applesauce) on the floor next to him, her eyes watching him closely. Her eyes traveled back to the screen as they made it to the last lap of the game and they were tied 1 for 1. Connie had just passed her, taking first and threatening to win the final round.

“Connie you dickwad how dare you shell me? I’m so getting you back for that.” Sasha growled as she dodged a goomba and took the inner lane. “There is no way you can beat me Sash. I’m just too good at this game.” He chuckled and dodges a couple of banana peels.

Sasha scowled and then had an idea. She kept playing focused on the game but shifted to the left and quickly popped a couple buttons on her shirt so her chest was visible then then gasped rather loudly to get his attention. “Oh shit my shirt just ripped!” she cried dramatically. 

Connie’s head whipped to the side so fast that Sasha was almost certain he broke the sound barrier. His eyes went as wide as saucers as he stared at her until he realized she had played him. Sasha quickly righted herself and sailed across the finish line passing Connie and winning the flower cup all in one foul swoop. Connie groaned and flopped backwards in his bean bag chair, controller falling to the side. His face was red with shame and embarrassment. Sasha did a little victory dance and stopped when she noticed Connie wallowing in sadness, his head hung low in defeat and betrayal. Smiling, Sasha crawled over to him and clambered into his lap, straddling his waist. Connie looked up, shocked by her actions.

“Sasha, w-what are you doing?” “What are you doing?” she asked back and smiled as he sat up and adjusted her in his lap, slightly nervous with her being so close. “That was a low blow Braus and you know it.” “You didn’t have to look you know. And more importantly…” she started, “why DID you look?” 

Connie blushed an even darker shade of red and coughed trying to look anywhere but at Sasha. He was found it to be incredibly hard to think of an excuse when such a beautiful girl was sitting in his lap. Finally he sighed and found a spot on the floor that peaked his interest He focused on that spot as he began to speak. 

“Well I just…um well. You see Sasha I’m a healthy teenage boy and well boys just like boobs and you have boobs and I like your boobs and fucking damnit Sasha please get off me!” Connie tumbled over his words as Sasha smiled bemused at him.  
“Connie, look at me,” she ordered and he did.

Sasha placed her hands on the side of his face and moved in close pressing her lips to his in a gentle chaste kiss. She kept her lips there giving Connie the chance to pull away or reciprocate. Connie was caught off guard by the kiss but regained some composure and kissed back. Smiling Sasha deepened the kiss her arms looping around his neck bring them closer forcing her to scoot up his lap. Connie was unsure what to do with his hands so he settled on resting them on her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles into her hip bones. Sasha pulled away, catching her breath before smirking at Connie. She could tell that Connie was a bit embarrassed by his tense flushed cheeks and tensed torso. Connie looked back at her in both awe and confusion.

“Why did you do that?” he squeaked.  
“Hmmm probably because I love you and think you have a nice butt” Sasha responded and Connie gapped like a carp.  
“What?”  
“That’s part of the reason I did the shirt thing. That and I really wanted to win.” She smiled and rested her forehead against his in an affectionate manner.  
“I love you too Sasha. I’ve loved you since we were eight years old and you made a cake for my birthday.” Connie closed his eyes and breathed in Sasha’s scent. She smelt of vanilla and cherries.

They stayed like that for a moment just basking in each other’s company, not wanting to break the romantic moment. However all good things must come to an end. Connie opened his eyes and pressed a kiss to her cheek before trying to squirm out from under her. Sasha slipped just a bit too far down his leg and Connie blanched.

“Connie? Am I sitting on the game controller?”  
“No Sasha, that is not a game controller.”   
“Connie? Did you just get a boner from a kiss?” Sasha giggled  
“NO! Ok yeah! Maybe! I can’t help it you're sitting on me and you’re so pretty and you’re a great kisser and I just…I’m sorry.” He blushed and hung his head in shame.  
“Don’t be. I’m flattered that I have that power over you,” she said with wicked smile   
“I love you, Sasha Braus.”   
“And I love you, Connie Springer. Now I’m going to get off of you and you are going to go cool off and then we are going to cuddle and watch a movie and eat buttery popcorn,” Sasha said as she heaved herself off of Connie’s lap and flopped onto the sofa.

Connie grunted and dashed out of sight for a few minutes before walking back in and sitting next to Sasha wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sasha leaned into him and rested her head on his person enjoying his warmth. As the movie started to play Connie smiled at her.

“So this means you’re my girl, right?”  
“Connie I’ve always been your girl. Now I’m your girlfriend whether you like it or not, you giant dork.” Sasha smiled and they kissed briefly before curling in on each other and losing themselves in the movie.


End file.
